


Family Movie Night

by idekwhatimdoin



Series: Prego/Omega Jason [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekwhatimdoin/pseuds/idekwhatimdoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara decides that the movie night would be a chick flick but not everyone is interested in it, or able to completely stay awake. Tim likes to keep an eye on Jason and Dick, reminding him of Conner. Fatherly Bruce makes an appearance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary is messy and doesn't make too much sense. I really just wanted to get one down so I could post this.  
> My original plan was just to focus this idea around Jason and Dick but one thing led to another and I decided to place in a fatherly Bruce.  
> Enjoy!

_This movie is such a chick flick._ Tim thought, sparing a look to Barbara, who had chosen the film, and was now avidly watching from her spot on the ground. She was on her stomach, elbows propping her head up, with her eyes wide and jaw slackened as she watched the outcome of the anticipated love confession on screen. An amused smile spread across his lips as he moved his eyes to run over the members who were present in the room. Bodies were strewn everywhere, on the couches and on the ground.  
  
Damian was on the ground next to Barbara, surprisingly intrigued by the movie as he kept his eyes on the screen. Bruce was to Tim’s left, arm propped on the sofa arm, fist pillowing his head as he stared at the screen, not as intrigued as Damian and Barbara are but, intrigued enough that he wasn’t falling asleep. Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said for Jason. Him and Dick were on their separate couch, which was technically more like a loveseat. Even with all their past agreements, Jason and Dick were just so… perfect together. And Tim was happy Jason had found an alpha that would love and cherish him until their last breath. Maybe even after that. They all knew how Jason turned out when they’d thought he was dead.  
  
Tim secretly stared at the two males, scanning over their behaviors and couldn’t keep the smile that spread bigger and bigger across his face, hiding his cheek behind his hand as he looked at them from the corner of his eye. Jason was curled up, back against the arm of the loveseat, his legs resting over Dick’s lap. His head was tucked against the crook of Dick’s neck, both hands on the bulge that was the proof that Jason was in fact a breeding omega. Jason’s green eyes were slowly falling shut as he started to doze off only to jerk awake, trying not to fall asleep during the movie or while everyone else was basically still awake.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from Jason, Tim looked at Dick, noticing the way Dick smiled down at Jason in amusement at Jason’s efforts at staying awake and cause he just adored Jason, as everyone knew. Dick’s arm was wrapped around Jason securely, his hand brushing Jason’s bangs that had managed to fall into the male’s face to the side.  
  
Tim couldn’t help but wish Conner was here, holding him while they both cuddled on the couch, watching a movie that did little to distract them from each other.

  
* * * * *

  
His green eyes, that always had a sharpness to them, kind of like a cat now that Dick thought about it, were soft, full of the heaviness of slowly succumbing to the restful darkness of sleep. The way Jason’s chest would rise and fall with every breath he took seemed to cause his belly to mimic the motion, which Dick thought was funny. _Well, that is what happens when you’re pregnant. Each breath you take becomes more prominent and noticeable than it was before_ .  
  
Seeing Jason starting to fall asleep and jolt back awake resulted with a soft kiss to the side of his head, Dick smiling down at Jason when those tired green eyes met Dick’s blue ones that only shone with the love that he had for Jason. “Huh?”  
  
“Hey.” Dick got a soft mewl in response, a chuckle leaving him. “If you’re tired Jason, why don’t you just sleep? I’ll be right here.”  
  
“But nobody else is sleeping…”  
  
“It doesn't matter. You’re the one carrying a pup.” Dick stated in a whisper against Jason’s head, nuzzling him. “You need to rest for the both of you.”  
  
Jason sighed, nodding against Dick before a sharp hiss of pain escaped the omega, Dick’s eyes snapping in alertness to look at Jason, seeing a grimace twist on Jason’s face as he felt the male shifting uncomfortably. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“N-Nothing…” Jason said as he settled back down, breathing deeply before he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Dick knew that it wasn’t nothing, knowing exactly what had caused Jason the short period of pain and discomfort. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the top of Jason’s stomach, following with a kiss to Jason’s lips as he covered the hand on Jason’s belly with his own.  
  
“I blame you for the damn pup’s energy.” Jason mumbled and Dick laughed, completely disregarding the fact that Jason had just called their pup “the damn pup”.  
  
“Oh? As I recall, you have quite a lot of energy yourself.”  
  
“Yeah but not as much as you, _Dick_ .” Jason stated, lightly smacking Dick’s chest accusingly. “Mr. Prancing and cheerful.”  
  
“You love me though.”

  
* * * * *

  
Tim yawned as the movie finished, glancing around to see who had managed to stay awake for the entire movie, seeing Bruce yawning himself, Damian was asleep on the ground, rolled onto his back while Barbara was full on face down on the ground, soft snores escaping her, mixing in with those of Damian’s. Jason had finally allowed himself to fall asleep, Dick curled over him protectively.  
  
“Should we wake them?” Tim asked quietly, noticing the way Bruce glanced over at the two male’s at the question before a soft smile spread across his face.  
  
“No. Let them sleep. They need it.” Tim watched as Bruce called Alfred in, telling the older man to gather some blankets before returning with the stack full. One by one he lay one over Damian, Barbara and then a large one over both Jason and Dick, making sure that all his children, and Barbara, were warm, making a note in his head to inform Gordon that Barbara was at the manor.  
  
Tim watched as Bruce went around, before stopping by Jason and Dick, staring down at his oldest and second oldest. Even though Bruce’s back blocked most of his view, Tim could pick out the movement of Bruce’s hand gently brushing the white streak in Jason’s hair before doing something that Bruce rarely did now that they weren’t children, well except for Damian. He kissed Jason’s head, followed by Dick and Damian.  
  
“Come on, Tim.” Tim looked up, seeing Bruce standing to the side of the couch, waiting for him. “Time to go to bed.”  
  
Tim nodded, quietly getting up from the sofa and tiptoeing around the two bodies on the ground before making his way to Bruce’s side, heading up the stairs.  
  
“Goodnight, Tim.” And with a soft pressure of lips on his head, he let himself be surrounded by the soft blankets of his bed, eyes closing before the bed shifted, Bruce standing up to leave.  
  
“Goodnight, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know the requests are open again!
> 
> I’ve been roaming around DC art and fell in love with my bat boys again! And I have a need to write again about them! Just toss any interesting ideas that would be easy and fun to write about!
> 
> Request here in the comments or (if you have a tumblr) at: vortex4lifez.tumblr.com


End file.
